The present invention relates to a plastic/laminated device that separated/divides a meat case (fresh or frozen) into multiple sections to keep brands or product separate from each other. Although the present invention is described as being particularly desirable in use in dividing products within a meat case, it should be understood that the invention could be equally applicable for other types of product separation.
Presently, divider bases exist in the field that are formed from plastic extrusions that have the shape of an inverted “T”. The divider base is typically inserted into a freezer case and functions as a sign holder. The base can receive an upstanding divider to provide product information and further separate the products. In the prior systems, the divider is received within the base by a friction fit. In such a system, the divider can be easily separated from the base since the friction fit may not be sufficient due to molding tolerances and product wear.
In the presently available divider systems, the divider typically includes a display tab that is formed at the top edge of the divider. When the divider is received within the base, the display tab extends above the level of the products such that a consumer can identify products based upon printing or images placed upon the display tab. Since it is desirable to have the display tab positioned above the level of product, the size of the upstanding divider must be selected based upon the type of product and freezer configuration. If the depth of the freezer or height of the product is sufficiently large, the conventional divider is replaced with an extended divider. The use of multiple dividers each having a specific height requires an inventory of different divider types.
Therefore, a need currently exists for a divider product that allows the height of the divider to be modified depending upon the type of freezer and the height of product being used with the divider. Further, a need exists for a divider system that allows the divider to be securely retained within the base to prevent separation of the base and divider.